


heart beating a mile a minute

by distasteful



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Disney World & Disneyland, Falling In Love, First Kiss, First Meetings, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 04:55:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17760161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/distasteful/pseuds/distasteful
Summary: When Shouyou found a black-haired boy passed out in the middle of Disneyland, he wasn't exactly expecting to fall in love with him.





	heart beating a mile a minute

Tobio was currently alone and dizzy in the middle of Disneyland. He and his family had decided to go on holiday during summer break and Disneyland seemed to be one of the destinations, even though he was 16 and an only child.

 

Either way, his parents were nowhere to be seen, he had sworn they were just behind him a minute ago, but when he turned around, there was nobody there. Every time he moved his head, his vision swayed as everything began to get increasingly blurry.

 

His hearing was giving out, too. He felt as if he was underwater, the screams from people on rollercoasters were beginning to seem further and further away. He could barely make out his hands in front of him as he stumbled slightly, trying to find somewhere less crowded.

 

Tobio knew he’d always had a problem with his sugar level. It had a tendency to drop every now and then, but it had never been this bad before.

 

All he needed was sugar. If he had something sweet his levels would rise again and he would be in the right state to find his parents. He looked around, he was in goddamn Disneyland, there had to be some sort of sugar somewhere. His eyes barely made out a sign for ice cream, causing him to let out a sigh of relief as he made his way towards the stand.

 

The line was short and in no time he was gripping the sides of the counter, trying to play off the fact that he was two milliseconds away from passing out, blurting out the first flavour he could think of.

 

“Chocolate.” His speech was slurred. He almost sounded drunk.

 

The cashier seemed taken aback by the directness of his order, “Any sauce with that, sir?”

 

“Sure, whatever,” Tobio replied, rubbing his eyes in an attempt to see clearer, but all it did was make everything ten times worse.

 

“That’ll be $4.50,” She said, handing him the ice cream cone, then taking a closer look at the black-haired boy, “Are you okay, Sir? You look extremely pale.”

 

Tobio took the ice cream from her hand and gave a weak smile, “I’m good, I’m good.” He replied before pulling way too much money out of his back pocket and handing it to her before walking away.

 

Idiot.

 

Tobio made it about ten steps away from the ice-cream stand before his vision gave out.

 

* * *

 

Shouyou didn’t particularly like his job, sure, it was cute, seeing children’s faces light up as they gawked and gasped at him, tugged on his outfit, begged to hold his hand, but it was tiring, acting as a whole other person for hours, walking around, smiling constantly. When he got the call from the interviewer telling him he had got the job as Peter Pan, he was pretty excited, but it got boring all too quickly. After the first day, he was exhausted from telling little children about Neverland, how their wishes can come true if they wish hard enough, it was hard to stay in character all the time, but the pay was okay and he needed the money, so he just had to suck it up and do his job.

 

He was just waving goodbye to two little kids as he turned around and witnessed a raven-haired boy collapse to the ground, his ice cream falling to the floor with him.

 

“Oh, God.”

 

Shouyou rushed over and knelt beside him to see if he was okay. He’d been taught first aid during the induction day but this was the first time he actually had to _use_ those skills.

 

The first thing he did was check his pulse, placing two fingers just underneath the boy's chin, his eyes squeezed shut as he prayed he wasn’t dead.

 

“Thank _fuck.”_ The redhead swore as he felt a pulse beneath his fingers. Luckily, he was still alive.

 

_But now what did he do?_

 

This boy was clearly almost a foot taller than the redhead, and Shouyou had no way of moving him without doing any more damage to him. Upon further inspection, Shouyou couldn’t help but notice how _pretty_ this boy was. His hair was jet black and splayed out on the floor beneath him, his forehead exposed. His face was expressionless, but there was a crease between his eyebrows that gave the impression that he was always tense in some way.

 

Before he even knew what he was doing, Shouyou pressed his thumb against the skin there, smoothing it out.

 

His skin was soft.

 

Suddenly the redhead came to his senses and realised how utterly _creepy_ that was. He didn’t even know the guy.

 

Shouyou took a deep breath as he looked around, his eyes landing on Oikawa, dressed as Flynn Rider, talking to two girls who had taken an interest in him. Shouyou didn’t want to call out to him, he wanted to avert as little attention as possible to him and the tall boy. Too much commotion wouldn’t be very good.

 

The redhead glared at Oikawa’s back, willing for him to turn around and notice his obvious distress.

 

To his luck, he did turn around, and he made direct eye contact with the redhead, looked down and saw the unconscious boy on the floor in front of him that Shouyou clearly had no way of moving, and _turned back around._

 

Shouyou wanted to scream. Of course, Oikawa would do that, the piece of shit he is.

 

He decided he would just have to try and move the boy himself.

 

That was a bad idea.

 

Shouyou hadn’t noticed that the boy was still holding the chocolate ice cream, so when he attempted to pick him up, chocolate sauce began to run down the boys' arms. He would have to apologise for that later.

 

The redhead picked up the ice cream and tossed it to the side, which made him feel a pang of sadness, the ice cream here was really expensive.

  


After about ten minutes, Shouyou finally managed to get the boy onto a bench which was only about two feet away from where he originally was.

 

“ _Finally.”_ Shouyou breathed, sitting down on the bench also, just beside the pretty boy’s head. The redhead paused for a second and gently lifted his head, allowing it to rest on his lap instead of the bench. He was being thoughtful, that’s all.

 

Everything around him seemed silent as the redhead stared at the boy. He couldn’t seem to take his eyes off of him. His peaceful face, his steady breathing, his black hair moving slightly with the breeze. He was just so _beautiful._ Shouyou wondered what colour his eyes were, what his voice sounded like, how he walked, how he liked his eggs in the morning.

 

Shouyou put his head in his hands as he let out a deep sigh. This boy didn’t even know he existed yet and he was thinking about stupid things like this.  

 

Suddenly he felt him shift and Shouyou moved his hands away from his face and let out a soft gasp.

 

Everything around him seemed to pause as he stared into the boy's eyes, which were now open and looking at him with confusion. They were a deep blue, almost grey. Shouyou could feel himself getting lost in them.

 

“Excuse me, where am I?”

 

Shouyou felt himself melt when he heard his voice. Could this boy get any more _perfect?_ His eyebrows were furrowed and he no longer had the calm, peaceful face that he had when he was asleep, yet somehow he was still incredibly beautiful.

 

“Hello?”

 

Shouyou was snapped back to reality as he quickly put a smile on his face. He was still doing his job, after all.

 

“Ah! Sorry! I found you passed out on the floor and covered in chocolate ice cream, so I thought I’d stay with you until you came to. Are you feeling okay? Does your head hurt at all?”

 

The boy sat up slowly, and Shouyou automatically put his hands on his shoulders to steady him in case he passed out again.

 

“I’m fine, I just have low blood sugar and I didn’t get to eat my ice cream in time.” He explained in as little detail as possible, scratching the back of his head awkwardly.

 

Shouyou laughed as the boy turned around to face him, now sitting upright. “May I ask your name?”

 

* * *

 

When Tobio slowly opened his eyes, he was not expecting to see a ginger Peter Pan above him with his head in his hands.

 

“Excuse me, where am I?” He asked, his eyebrows furrowed as his vision adjusted to the light.

 

The redhead above him moved his hands away from his face but didn’t say anything. Instead, he just started at Tobio, his mouth slightly agape.

 

“Hello?”

 

His words seemed to snap him back to reality as he blinked a couple of times, as if only just realising that Tobio was actually there.

 

The redhead apologised frantically and explained why Tobio was on the bench whilst he attempted to sit up, feeling slightly reassured when he felt two hands on his back.

 

When Tobio turned around, he managed to get a proper look at the redhead’s face, and now it was his turn to stare. The only way Tobio could think to describe it as was _bright._ His smile was like the sun, his ginger hair framed his face like a halo, his chestnut eyes scrunched slightly as he grinned at Tobio.

 

“May I ask your name?” The redhead asked, his smile making Tobio feel warm inside.

 

“Tobio. Kageyama.” He replied, and the redhead seemed to light up again.

 

“Nice to meet you Kageyama! My name’s Peter Pan, but you can call me Hinata.”

 

The joke was stupid and both of them knew it, but Tobio couldn’t help but smile a little. Something about the boy in front of him, Hinata, made him feel so _calm._ Just sitting with him for five minutes made him completely forget the fact that he had just passed out in the middle of Disneyland and he had no idea where the hell his parents were.

 

“Hey,” Hinata began, putting a hand on Tobio’s shoulder, “can I buy you another ice cream, I’m afraid I couldn’t save yours…”

 

Tobio was taken aback by the offer, he wasn’t expecting the actor to stick with him, but he wasn’t complaining.

  


In the few minutes that it took for the two of them to walk to the ice cream stand, Tobio learnt quite a lot of things about Hinata.

 

  1.  He liked to talk. _A lot._



 

Tobio, surprisingly, didn’t mind though. His voice was soothing and nice to listen to, and it made him blush slightly when Hinata told him he was a good listener and he already felt comfortable around him.

 

  1.  He was very lively.



 

He used sound effects like “Boom!” and “Whoosh!” a lot to describe things he was passionate about, and Tobio found it extremely cute.

 

  1.  Like Tobio, he played volleyball.



 

His face seemed to drop when he admitted that he was a decoy, but as soon as he began to talk about how he wanted to be the ace of his team, his face lit up so bright that Tobio felt like he had to shield his eyes. He got even more excited when Tobio mentioned that he was a setter.

 

“You should toss for me sometime Kageyama! I can jump so high you’ll be so surprised!”

 

He also learnt that they lived extremely close to each other, and it was a wonder that they hadn’t met before.

 

By the time they bought their ice creams and made it back to the bench, Tobio found himself wanting to get to know Hinata more and more. He couldn’t get enough of him. The way his smile made him feel, the way he made him feel comfortable to talk about anything or nothing at all, the way he looked at him like he’d known him for years. It all just felt _right,_ and Tobio wanted more.

 

All of a sudden, Hinata fell quiet as he looked up at the sky, the sun making his eyes seem as if they were sparkling.

 

“I like you a lot, Kageyama.” He said after a long pause.

 

Tobio was taken aback, his eyebrows raised slightly as Hinata turned his head to face him. The sun seemed to hit his face in all the right places, highlighting every beautiful feature about him, which to Tobio, was everything.

 

Tobio was confused. He’d never felt this way towards someone before, let alone someone he’d met just half an hour ago, yet nothing about it felt wrong to him, nothing felt out of place. There weren’t any signs blaring _‘STOP. GO BACK.’,_ everything about Hinata was welcoming, and Tobio was walking right in, no questions asked.

 

Hinata continued, “I’m sorry if this seems so direct,” he laughed nervously, looking away, “I’ve barely even given you a chance to talk yet I feel like I know you. Is that weird? I’m sorry if that’s weird.”

 

Tobio shook his head and Hinata took that as an indication to carry on.

 

“We live in the same area, we both like volleyball and yet we’ve never met before. I just wish I’d known you sooner.” He laughed again and Tobio thought it was the prettiest sound in the world.

 

“This must sound so strange, I’m sorry.” He apologised again.

 

“Stop saying sorry,” Tobio said, not looking away from Hinata’s gaze, “It’s weird, yeah, but I feel the same, about wishing we’d known each other sooner.”

 

Hinata smiled at that, and the two fell into a comfortable silence until Tobio’s parents finally found him, and Hinata had to get back to his job.

 

They exchanged numbers and goodbyes, and Tobio knew he’d be thinking about his red hair, his bright smile and his musical voice for a long, long time.

  


As Tobio was walking away, he looked over his shoulder to see Hinata kneeling by some kids who were greatly fascinated by his hair, pulling and tugging on it. Tobio felt himself smile as the redhead laughed with them, making gestures with his hands as his and the kids’ faces lit up and all of a sudden Tobio wanted to kiss him _so_ bad.

 

The next thing he knew, he was telling his parents he’d be right back as he strode over to the redhead, who turned to face him with a smile.

 

“Kageyama! You’re back-”

 

Before Hinata could finish his sentence, Tobio had grabbed him by the collar and pulled him in for a kiss. The shorter boy let out a noise of surprise before returning the kiss.

 

It wasn’t long, it wasn’t passionate, it wasn’t heated or deep. It was just a short, sweet kiss that was somehow _perfect._ Tobio felt like he was in the clouds and he couldn’t come down, no, he didn’t _want to_ come down.

 

Hinata’s cheeks were slightly flushed, his hands still on Tobio’s shoulders as they stared at each other. Words couldn’t describe the ecstasy Tobio felt.

 

“I guess this truly is a magical place,” Tobio muttered.

 

Hinata burst out laughing.

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on twitter @TETSUR0US


End file.
